Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact
by TheSealer
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the First Ones by Liselle129. Harry and company choose to stay on Babylon 5 before returning to Hogwarts. Until an ancient Vorlon artefact winds up on the station and starts sowing chaos. Our heroes will have to fight, once again. But this time, they're all separated. Set in the Thirdspace movie.
1. Journal (Prologue)

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artifact**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else. Inspired by '****Liselle129****', author of ****'Harry Potter and the Shadow War****' and ****'Harry Potter and the First Ones****'. This fict will also be published soon in a Harry Potter fanfiction site.**

**This starts after ****'Harry Potter and the First Ones****'. Except that Harry and company decide to stay on B5 for a little longer instead of returning home. Hermione's journal entry is based on the intro of the movie Thirdspace. The POV of this story will mostly pass on the eyes of our four heroes, since they are more used to living in a space station, by now.**

**Chapter 1: Journal (Prologue)**

_Hermione Granger's Journal._

_30__th __May 2261_

_It was the middle of the year 2261, the year between wars and the dawn of the Third Age of Mankind. The Second Shadow War was won but not all the darkness tormenting the Human race had been defeated. President Santiago had been assassinated in late 2258 and his successor President Clark was turning the Earth Alliance into imperialistic dictatorship._

_Our group, Ron, Ginny, Harry and myself decided to stay in Babylon 5 before we returned home. We wanted to help win this war, as well as find evidences that the magic world still existed. But with Babylon 5 quarantined from the rest of the Human Empire, we still had a lot to do to get to Earth._

_It's been over a month we four helped out Mr. Garibaldi (now Ginny calls him Michael) by taking out the neural block planted by the Psi Cop Alfred Bester. Now he has __smuggled himself to Mars as an undercover agent to take care of a few things on behalf of Captain Sheridan._

_In the meantime, we four decided to be helpful to keep the station running, since its need for food and resources was growing by the day, with Clark trying to strangle its supply lines. B5 no longer been tied to the rules of Earth, Captain Sheridan had some of his Starfury pilots – those 'small' ships shaped like an X – teaching volunteers that opted to help protect the station. Harry and Ron, the same mad duo for Quidditch, joined right away. I'm thinking of starting to work at a bar. Ginny is wondering of joining a squad too, though both boys protested__. Needless to say Ginny silenced them both with a glare, but they continue going spare about it. Only now they did it more quietly._

_Captain Sheridan and Commander Ivanova were out to save a ship of supplies from Raiders – or Space Pirates as Harry and I call them – and was I glad Ron and Harry weren't selected to go on that mission and were stuck with patrol duties? They were still newbies and I didn't want either of them dead._

_Babylon 5 was starting to look like a home away from home. Sometimes I found myself imagining Hogwarts as a memory of a life-time ago…_


	2. Discovery

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. In my fict, Warren Keffer is still alive. I like him a bit and in this fict I need a good pilot. Plus, Harry and company will once in a while compare people of Babylon 5 with the people they know from their own time. In this chapter, Harry compares Ron with Keffer. I have the movie ****'Thirdspace****' on ****'YouTube****'. My name is **_**BlueEyesDudeDragon3**_**.**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Harry Potter still found the red stormy environment with ever-changing shades of dark of Hyperspace amazing and fairly scary. Reminded him of a sky closed by red clouds which wasn't certainly a good omen. Nevertheless, what really perplex him was that over a month ago Harry, who had a greater contact with the Muggle world than Ron, never had seen or touched a space ship and now he was controlling a Starfury. Harry was quite impressed that Ron had managed to keep himself in control of his own Starfury. And too think his best friend once couldn't operate even a simple machine!

"_Bloody stupefying, hu mate._" – Ron's voice sound through Harry's mind. He was grateful Hermione taught them the Mind Communication Charm. Harry and Ron could talk at will with their minds during training. He, Ron and a few others taking their last lesson on how to travel in Hyperspace. Their instructor was called Warren Keffer, a young hot-shot pilot and leader of their Zeta squadron. Keffer reminded Harry a bit of Ron: a fair show off, wanting to display to the Universe what he can do. Though they somewhat shared a wisecracking sense of humour, Keffer was more confident and mature. Which was obvious, their instructor been an adult. However, Ron had his deductive thinking which Keffer didn't possess.

"Alright rookies," – Keffer said through the intercom. – "Don't stare at the red tides of Hyperspace. It can cause you HST. That is Hyperspace Travel Syndrome, which consists mostly on nausea and panic fits. But you can't fly blind so you'll just have to get used to it. Not looking at the same point all the way helps."

"Next, we're going to train the 180 degree spin. I know you already manage in normal space. But Hyperspace is other story. Like this." – Keffer's Starfury sped up for a moment and whirled, ending up facing his trainees.

"_Wanna have a go, Ron?"_ – Harry said, meaning the stunt Keffer had just showed them.

"_Yeah, rather you than me."_ – Ron retorted.

"Zeta 4, you try it." – Keefer instructed. That was Ron's Starfury and Harry could feel Ron a bit nervous. But just a bit.

"Yea…Roger, Zeta Leader." – Ron confirmed. He still wasn't used with all the 'code-talk'.

_Two hours later, in the station…_

Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley was walking through the Zocalo. A few weeks ago, she would barely know the way. Now this part of the station was starting to become almost as familiar as the castle where she attended class ever since she was 11.

She spotted many aliens whose races she was already familiar with, thanks to Hermione's unstoppable ranting of what she had learned from the Babylon 5 archive. That's how her best girl friend was. When she was in doubt, she went to the library. In Babylon 5 there were no libraries, so she stood _almost_ all the time in the quarters hearing and writing down whatever the computer said.

Ginny noticed the red-haired woman sitting at a table with two men on each side. It was Lyta Alexander the station resident Human telepath. Being on the run from the Psy Corps, the Earth two-face organization that officially kept all telepaths under control and unofficially had their own agenda concerning to subdue the _mundanes_ to telepaths, Lyta needed every chance she could get to make ends meet.

The man at Lyta's left appeared to be a step away from a nervous breakdown. The other was far more relaxed, even a little bored. Lyta frown at calmed man, which Ginny guessed was scanning his mind.

"We're you having an affair with my wife?!" – the man on edge nearly shouted.

"No. No. No! I was not having an affair with Sheila." – the tranquil male replied, apparently losing some of his temper. Lyta slowly turned her head away, looking absently as if focusing on an object it wasn't even present. Ginny frown; Lyta didn't seem distracted but she didn't appeared to be focused on her job, either. She turned back to the inquisitor.

"Well, is he telling the truth?" – he asked.

"Yes, he's telling the truth." – Lyta answered simply. The nervous man began stammering in disbelief, babbling about Lyta missing something or the interrogated – named Alex – blank everything out. The telepath protested mildly and excused herself, claiming she wasn't feeling very good. Alex also left. The nervous man staid with a distressed tone, mumbling about '20 years' and 'stupid'. Lyta walked away so buried in her thoughts she didn't even noticed she was walking towards Ginny. The telepath missed her step and would have fallen if Ginny hadn't grabbed her, thanks to her Quidditch trained reflexes.

"Stressing job, hu?" – the younger red-haired asked the older one.

"Ginny." – Lyta said in a tired voice. – "Thanks…I'm not feeling well."

"You should get some rest. You look a bit pale." – Ginny whispered. She walked Lyta out of the area.

"Thanks but I'm fine now. I'll go back to my quarters and rest." – Lyta managed to get steady on her feet and Ginny saw her walking away. The young witch couldn't put her finger on it, but she could tell Lyta's problem wasn't just stress.

She returned to the bar where the man was still mumbling. There she was (slightly) surprised to see Ron in his blue and grey pilot suit. She saw him stuffing his mouth with some bread and a strange white-grey meat. The other costumers at the bar were giving the odd meat a disgust look.

"Eating as usual, Ronald." – Ginny saluted her brother. Ron turned to her and mumbled with his mouthful.

"Swallow first. Talk after." – Ginny talked back, completely non-disgusted by her sibling's habit. Not that she didn't found that repulsive but been his sister for several years, she was already used to it. She sometimes really wondered what Hermione saw in Ron. Guess what they say about love been blind was true. Ron finished swallow the bred and grey meat stuck in his mouth and stated:

"I was just eating a nosh."

"If you call that a nosh…" – Ginny eyed the white-grey meat. – "What's that?"

"It's called spoo. It's a Centauri meat. But I named it _the other grey meat._ It's better than bacon sandwiches." – Ron said with a grin. Ginny was mildly impressed. Ron's favourite food ever since he had learned how to chew had been outclassed.

Then someone put their hands in front of Ron's eyes, blocking his vision. The person leaned on his ear.

"Guess who."

"Aunt Muriel?" – Ron playfully guessed.

"Wrong." – the voice belonging to Hermione Granger said in a musical tone. Hermione drew her face into Ron and they kissed. But Ron quickly put an end to it when he remembered his sister was watching. Ginny however was unfazed by the public display of affection.

"Don't mind me. Carry on." – but Ron felt no inclination for that.

"How did you know I was here?" – Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I requested an alarm notification for when you guys ended your training. As for the place, it was obvious." – Hermione viewed Ron's plate. - "You're eating spoo, again? I told you that causes violent diarrhea for Humans."

"Yeah well I've been eating this for days and so far nothing." – Ron retorted. He finished eating and murmured. – "What should I get for afters?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not eating for two." – Ginny joked drawing a small laugh from Hermione. Though the older girl refrainedfrom laughing to loud. Ron's ears got a taint of red but he tried to ignore his sister. Then Ginny's wheeze reminded Hermione of something: the Vorlon known as Kosh Naranek was still inside her boyfriend.

"Ron…now that I think about him, how is Kosh?"

"He's been very quiet…Maybe he's hibernating." – Ron answered. The last time the old Vorlon communicated with them was during the endeavour of helping Michael Garibaldi with his neural-block problem. From then on he had been silent.

"Maybe… he's dying" – Hermione suggested grimly. The Weasley siblings looked at her. She simply shrugged. It could be true what she said. They knew Vorlons were immortal but that was in case of whole Vorlons. What remained of Kosh was a fragment. Who knows how long could that fragment last?

Then Harry appeared, also wearing his blue and grey pilot suit. He was about to speak when Ginny grabbed him by the collar of his suit and sealed his lips into hers. The Boy Who Lived was taken by surprise to say the least but kissed her back.

Ron grimaced but tried to keep his cool. Seen his sister kissing his best mate in public still bothered him. Hermione saw Ron keeping his control and smiled. Ronald Weasley could change if he wanted. Ginny finally let go.

"What brought that on?"

"You didn't like it?" – Ginny teased.

"I did but…" – Harry stopped talking when they heard Ron coughing to call their attention. Ginny gave Ron a scolding look that actually intimidated the wizard with freckled face.

"Ron, we've got to go. Commander Ivanova found something in Hyperspace. It's big so we have to tow it back here." – Harry said in a slightly annoyed look.

"What? We just got back." – Ron protested.

"Why can't someone else go?" – Ginny asked, equally revolted.

"Because everyone is been called to it." – Harry replied.

"Why? Is the discovery that big?" – Hermione asked.

"They're even talking about the jumgate not been large enough to allow the artefact to get through." – Harry muttered. He was looking forward to spend some time with Ginny.

The boys left, dealing with the unfairness of events. The girls were left at the bar with nothing to do. Preferring to change the topic, Ginny asked:

"How's the research going? Anything."

"Nothing. There are no reports in the last 200 years of supernatural events, no rumours. Nothing." – Hermione sighed in a defeated tone. – "I've even searched the location of Hogwarts. There's nothing there. The Psy Corps has no conclusive information. Though if they knew anything they would most definitely hide it."

_Half an hour later, in Hyperspace…_

Harry, Ron and everyone else were travelling in their Starfuries. They had been told to keep weapons ready to fire by Keffer. During the journey, the red-haired could stop a strange feeling in his head. Something was making him feel nervous, fearful. But strangely, he couldn't _remember_. It was as if he was about to see again something that had haunted his dreams since long ago. Unfortunately, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok, rookies. We're here." – Keffer announced. – "Hold."

Ron stopped as did everyone else in their ships. He saw nothing but the red that made Hyperspace. Then, gradually becoming visible in the red mist, a gigantic T-shaped object appeared.

"Bloody Hell!" – Ron whispered. He was so stunned by the sight he didn't even noticed the feeling of fear increasing in his mind.

**Here you have! The artefact is found! Kosh been so quiet lately will be explained later. Also I'm thinking about a possible explanation what happened to the wizards. Review, ask question, give suggestion, every comment is welcome.**


	3. Voices

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. I would like to appreciate for all those that read my fict, including ****curlyjr**** who has favourited and is following this fict. I've got 70 Views and 43 Visitors so far but no reviews. I was hoping for, say, 3 reviews before I update the next chapter. On with the story, this chapter is mostly around Ron's POV.**

**Chapter 3: Voices**

_Stay away from it… Follow it… Stay away from it… Follow it…_

Ronald Weasley's mind was tingling with the same phrase over and over again. He was now towing the artefact to the jump beacon in Hyperspace. The object was shaped like a capital T. It had a vertical oval structure attached to the middle of it. Ever since he laid eyes on it, Ron couldn't stop the familiar feeling of horror and adulation. Familiar how? It was as if Ron had seen it before. Feeling it before. A part of him wanted to admire, worship the artefact while the other knew it was something evil and had to be destroyed. Choosing to take his mind out of that bizarre subject, Ron communicated with Harry.

"_Oy, Harry. I've been thinking about the artefact._"

"_What about it?"_

"_Maybe we should call it 'artefacT' with a capital __T__ in the end. Y'know, it's shaped like a __T__."_

Harry detected something unusual on that wisecrack. He wasn't as good as Hermione seeing people's feeling but his best friends mind-voice sound filled with nervousness.

"_Are you alright, Ron?"_

"_I'm fine, mate."_ – Ron hesitated but chose to reveal the truth. – "_Call me mad, but I hear a voice in my head telling me to embrace the artefact…next it tells me to stay away from it."_

Harry took a few minutes to process that. He remembered hearing telling him in their 2nd year in Hogwarts that hearing voices, even in the world of magic was never a good sign.

"_Maybe you should just ignore it. Hearing voices isn't a good sign, remember?"_ – Harry advised.

"_But I think it is Kosh. He may be old and somewhat annoying, but he isn't a nutter."_

Harry pondered on that for a while. Days ago he had starting to believe Kosh went away due to the lack of activity from the Vorlon.

"All ships, prepare to jump." – Commander Ivanova's voice sounded through the intercom.

_In the station…_

Hermione was walking through the corridor of blue sector. On her way back to her and Ginny's quarters she nearly bumped into Vir Cotto who had left Sheridan's office.

"Oh…uh sorry! I wasn't looking." – the Centauri apologized with a nervous smile. It wasn't the first time Hermione had run into this particular alien.

"No problem, Mr. Cotto." – Hermione assured him with a smile and he went on his way, looking down, probably wondering about his problems. This Vir Cotto character was like Neville in Hermione's eyes. Both were nervous, suffer from low self-esteem, a bit shy around women but hold a great courage and kindness in their eyes. Though Vir seemed to have more problems in showing his courage maybe because his own family never gave him much importance. Next she saw Delenn with a glittering look of joy.

"Hello, Delenn!"

"Hello!" – the Human-Minbari hybrid greeted.

"I assume you have just been with the Captain." – Hermione deduced, despite that been rather obvious.

"Yes, we were discussing a matter concerning the artefact with Vir." – then, the woman's expression became heavy. – "The League racesare already becoming suspicious that we're holding something back on the artefact. We promised that everything we discovered would be shared but they'rethinking there's hidden technology in that and we don't want to share it."

"Yes, I understand that." – Hermione sighed. – "On Hogwarts there's also trust problems. Sometimes, the 4 teams can't cooperate. Though in some cases, I don't blame them."

Delenn recalled the time when the 4 wizards told her about whom they were and where they came from.

"If I remember correctly, your school has 4 castes but you mostly speak of 3." – Delenn said with a knowing look. Hermione just gave a shrug. She knew that cooperation was important, but it was impossible to get the Slythering working with anyone else besides themselves. The two continued talking about the artefact until Delenn mentioned the station doesn't have many resources to study it.

"I've just remembered we have a spell that may help unlock the secrets of the artefact. If you would like us to try." – Hermione suggested.

"Oh, no. I appreciate, but Harry and Ron probably want some time for themselves." – Delenn declined.

"I don't mind." – a deep voice said behind them. It was Ron who had overheard them. – "I can do it. I already know the spell."

Hermione gives him a surprised look. She had expected Ron would rather spend his time with her.

"If it does not bother you, thank you. I will tell John." – with that Delenn left.

"Why did you volunteered?" – Hermione asked, slightly hurt. – "You were upset when they call you because of the artefact and now you just cling to it."

"I'm curious."

"Usually, Harry is the curious one and right now he's probably snoging with Ginny."

_A while later…_

When John Sheridan was told about Hermione's suggestion he was a bit curious and sceptical but when Hermione began explaining him about the Scarpin's Revelaspell, the Captain immediately accepted. The man appeared to still be a little unused and slightly uncomfortable around the concept of magic.

He allowed Ron to go in his Starfury, along with Zack, on the pretext of performing a security inspection of the artefact. Zack was ride alongside Ron in case the artefact drained the power of Ron's ship.

"I just need to get a little closer." – Ron said.

"Don't come within 20 feet of that thing. It drained the power of a maintenance bot, a few minutes ago. So be damn careful." – Zack warned. Ron got as close as he could. He pointed his wand at the whispered:

"Specialis Revelio!" – the spell had no apparent effect. Ron was about to retreat when a voice began to murmur into his mind. It wasn't speaking in words, but it was speaking nonetheless. It sounded old, non-human, seductive, tempting… Ron wanted to follow that voice, to be with that voice. But then a part of him emerged like it had wake up just then and began silencing the voice. The voice changed and became savage and hungry. The voice was stronger than the part of him resisting but it couldn't keep singing to him. The voice became silent and the part of Ron went back to the depths of his mind, like falling asleep. That non-physical battle left something in Ron's mind. A word he now whispers:

"Har…Harbingers."

"You found anything?" – Zack questioned.

"Nothing." – Ron took a few seconds to answer. – "I'm heading back."

Ron began retreating from the artefact, his mind still mumbling about it. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The jump gate was activated. From the blue vortex, a large, long grey ship slid into normal space. Ron caught a glimpse of three letters in the hull of the ship: IPX.

_When the gang was reunited…_

"Why does that thing bother you so much?" – Hermione asked Ron when he returned. They were all gathered in his and Harry's quarters.

"I don't know." – Ron shrugged. – "I guess it's beautiful."

Ron got the shaking-hands and shacking-head signs from Ginny and Harry standing behind Hermione. The swot of the group evolved from upset to angry.

"So you'd rather spend time with an ancient piece of rock than with me? Why don't you marry it if you love it so much?" – Hermione voice raised a note and she prepared to leave. But if Ron had learnt something about his girl was to never let her leave. The freckled boy grabbed her by her wrist. Hermione gave him a scathinglook.

"Listen Hermione" – Ron choose his words carefully. This wasn't what he usually did, but as some people said, love makes everyone act differently. – "I'm saying that…_thing_ has some power over me. And, I think that also applies to Kosh. You guys gonna think I'm going mad, but…"

Ron told what the voices he heard on his head ever since he came face-to-face with the titanic device. Hermione's anger evaporated and was replaced by preoccupation.

"So, you're been drawn to that thing." – Ginny said, tensed. Having been controlled by Riddle's diary, her grim apprehension was natural.

"It's not like that You-Know-Who's old school book." – Ron assured her, though he couldn't be sure of that himself. – "A part of me wants to worship the bloody thing. But another part fears it, as if it has seen it before and knows it is evil. Also, when I use the Scarpin's Revelaspell, I learnt one word from the artefact: Harbingers."

The all stood in silence. None of them knew the word. Harry picked up the matter from another point of view.

"Have you thought that second part of you might be Kosh? I mean, he's what? Over a million years old?" – Harry suggested. – "Been that old he probably saw the artefact in action."

"The maintenance workers made a carbon dating of the artefact." – Hermione said. Ron and Ginny gave her questioning looks. Harry was never in science much due to his education been directed to magic ever since his 11th birthday, but he had a basic idea of what it was. – "It's dating procedure based on the carbon dating." – the Weasley siblings gave her even more confused stares. – "It doesn't matter. What matters is that the device is older than any of the Young races. Which means that it was created by First Ones."

"If Kosh doesn't like it, maybe the Shadows created it." – Ginny hinted.

"I think not." – Harry retorted. – "If it was Shadow tech, my scar would have hurt when I was towing that thing."

The group remained silent, each one pondering about it. Then Hermione questioned.

"Should we tell the Captain or anyone else about this?"

"Maybe not." – Harry decided. – "By now he already knows the artefact was built by First Ones. Besides, he's talking with the IPX doctors to reach a bargain."

"In the middle of all this, I never learnt what IPX was. And how come there's here if Earth put the station under quarantine." – Ron gave Hermione an expectant look. Usually it was her who had the answers.

"They're an archaeological mega-corporation that studies the ancient history of other worlds." – Hermione said. – "Problem is, they mostly keep what they find for themselves. But if they can crack this case and learnt what that thing is, it could be useful. As how they pasted the blockade, I guess they have a few ties with the government. Or maybe mega-corporations don't listen to silly politics."

"Let's not tell the Captain about this, yet. If Kosh didn't want to be exposed when we cured Michael, he surely doesn't want it now." – Ginny supported Harry's decision. – "But if anything strange happens, we'll tell him."

They all agreed and less than one hour later, they were asleep. Boys in their quarters, girls in theirs. Their minds were assaulted with simply and relatively normal dreams. But Ron's sleeping mind was a battle field.

Kosh was fighting with every strength he had to not succumb to the hypnotizing melody he had once fell for long ago and almost cost him his life. With Ron's mind asleep, he couldn't count with the boy's own mind for assistance in this endeavour. The melody of the Ancient Hunger was seducing him again, bit by bit and with him hypnotized the human that was his host would succumb soon as well.

"_An alternate path must be taken._" – the old Vorlon whispered to himself, knowing it was a lost battle. Using the last drop of resistance he had, Kosh reached for Lyta Alexander's mind.

_Meanwhile, in Lyta's quarters…_

_There is danger. Remember… There is danger. Remember… There is danger. Remember… There is danger. Remember…_

When she first laid eyes on the artefact coming through the jump gate, Lyta retreated to her quarters. At first, she could only think those two phrases over and over again. Next she began saying them out loud and now was writing them down in every paper, every wall she had.

The Vorlon programming embedded in her mind was taking action, but Lyta's human mind was trying to fight it. Until an ancient presence, Kosh touched the Vorlon programming and accelerated it. It was necessary to act and the Vorlon knew what would happen if action was taken too late. Lyta stopped her zombie-state-like writing and left her quarters, ready to take action that the program commanded.

_Back in Harry's and Ron's…_

Kosh finished what he had and put his faith in his former aide. That endeavour cost him his last shield of defences and the music of the Ancient Hunger took over him. His last free thought was that the Ancient Hunger didn't know what he had done.

His last hope was in vain! By taking over the Vorlon's mind, they used him to take over the mind of his host. Ronald Weasley woke up against his will and knew what he had to do.

"Lights to 10%." – he whispered and the room was illuminated by a feeble light that could barely help him see. Harry didn't wake up and the wizard in trance exited the quarters, turning off the lights in the process.

Later, he is sneaking on someone who is also in a trance-like state, Lyta Alexander. She was so focused on her actions she didn't even felt the presence of two minds stalking her.

Just as she knocked out the guard at the entrance of Maintenance Command Room and entered, Ron sneakily followed her. Lyta programmed the maintenance bots for a kamikaze impact on the artefact. It was then that Ron acted. The wizard jumped onto the telepath and tried to strangle her. Lyta used her telepathic enhanced abilities to try knock out Ron, but the Ancient Hunger controlling his and Kosh's mind was blocking her attacks. Unbeknownst to both of them, there was a hidden security camera recording the whole fight in the room.

Outside, the pilots ridding their Starfuries managed to destroy the bots before they could harm the artefact and the work crews labouring around it, making Lyta's attempt to be thrown to waste.

Security had just arrived at the spot and Zack Allan spotted both intruders unconscious.

"Security to Medlab! We need a trauma team in Maintenance Command Room ASAP!"


	4. Premonitions

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. From this point on, the fict will have a few added scenes.**

**Chapter 4: Premonitions**

Ginny, just like Harry and Hermione, didn't appreciate to be taken off bed after only two hours of sleep. But when Zack told them Ron was in MedLab, they immediately turned fully awaken. The Chief of Security took the three not to the MedLab but to Sheridan's office:

"Ron is fine. Just a little confused. Lyta was in the maintenance room last time and Ron was trying to strangle her." – Zack gave a quick explanation. – "The Captain wants to talk with you but not just yet. He first is taking care of Miss IPX-pain-in-the-ass."

The man and the escorted kids arrived at the Captain's office. There were Sheridan, Ivanova and a dark-red-haired woman dressed in white-purple. She had an IPX badge attached to the left side of her chest. Zack had told them she was Dr. Elizabeth Trent, the lead scientist and the spokesperson of the IPX operations on the artefact.

When they arrived, she eyed the three kids with an arrogant look. That look reminded Ginny a little bit of Umbridge. However, this woman had very little in common with the former teacher. Trent's eyes didn't hold malice. This one was also calculative, cunning and far tougher looking than the pink-lover woman. She seemed to have a more open-mind and didn't cling to xenophobic ideals. That made Trent even more dangerous than Umbridge, in a way.

After giving the four kids a quick scan, she turned back to the screen. It was the recording of what had happened in Maintenance Command Room. Lyta was messing with the commands to program the bots to ram the artefact. However, Ron appeared from his hiding place and grabbed her neck with all his might. After a less than one minute of fighting they both past out.

"This happened less than one hour ago." – Sheridan turned off the screen and turned to Harry. Everyone had their eyes on him now. – "When was the last time you saw Ron before that."

"We went to sleep less than two hours ago, Captain."- Harry told honestly. – "I only noticed he was gone when Zack called me. I have no idea why he was there nor why he attacked Lyta."

"Though Ron sleepwalks, once in a while." – Hermione said in a tone of readiness. Ginny and Harry gave her a sideways look; it was Hermione's 'lie-tone'. Sheridan seemed to get that as well, though the red-head couldn't be sure.

"Lyta was trying to destroy the artefact, but Ron apparently went a little too far to stop her." – Zack said. Sheridan pressed a button on his link and another screen lighted up. It showed Lyta being treated by Stephen Franklin the Medical Chief of the station. Lyta revealed she had no idea why she tried to destroy the artefact but she said ever since it got here, she had the strangest feeling.

"_That makes two of them…Ron has had a similar problem."_ – Ginny whispered in her thoughts. While Dr. Franklin prepared something to help Lyta sleep, they saw Lyta on the screen looking directly at them, or rather, at the camera recording her.

"She knows she's been watched." – Trent said.

"The security cameras are carefully hidden." – Sheridan retorted.

"That may be but she knows where that camera is. She knows we're watching her. Just look at her." – Trent insisted pointing at the screen. Sheridan and Ivanova exchanged a look while Zack rubbed his chin, preoccupied. Ginny could tell they were worried that Trent might know something they don't want her too.

"Is there another camera in there?" – Trent asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Humour me." – Trent replied, turning to the Captain. – "Can you switch to alternate view?"

Sheridan pressed another button on his link and the image changed. Now they were seen Lyta from her right. Almost instantaneously, the telepath turned to the new camera. She really knew she was been watched!

"Well, that's a neat trick." – Zack commented. The archaeologist turned her back on them and walked to the opposite side of the office.

"A low-rated commercial telepath can't sense electronics like that. Only a P-9 or above can do that."

"Lyta is a P-5." – Commander Ivanova retorted. Ginny recalled when Hermione had deduced, for Lyta's slight annoyance, that when she was in the Vorlon Homeworld, the aliens had increased her powers.

Trent gave a sideways look to Ginny and her friends and then to the Captain. It was obvious she didn't want them to hear what she was about to say. She was gesturing the Captain to kick them out.

"They can be trusted." – Sheridan muttered to the doctor.

"Suit yourself. The P-5 rating was determined before Lyta went to the Vorlon Homeworld, as you well know." – the woman had a victorious smile over their surprised glares. Sheridan and Zack gave each other a look.

"How do you know about that?"

"IPX tracks every long-range ship that approaches quarantined space. We probably know more about that than you do." – Trent initiated a detailed report attained from sources such as a startship Captain named Slayner and their contacts in the Psi Corps. Ginny wasn't as good of an information captor like Hermione was but she got the essential. Two years before the Shadows began their rampage across the galaxy, Lyta paid a handsome price to Slayner to take her to the Vorlon border. Lyta sent a signal asking the Vorlons to come out for 10 days. Nothing happened so Lyta used the rest of her money to buy Slayner a life-pod and went into Vorlon territory. The Captain jumped away and, apparently, the Vorlons showed up and rescued Lyta from a lonely death stranded in space. Trent also revealed that while Lyta was in the Vorlon Homeworld, they changed her, increasing her abilities.

Ginny risked a sideways glance at her friends. Hermione was frowning, trying to put everything she had just learnt together with what she already knew. Harry was a little more relaxed.

"Assuming you're right, I'm surprised you haven't been keeping an eye on her." – Commander Ivanova said, though Ginny suspected the Commander already had a small idea IPX had been doing just that. Trent confirmed that with a mechanical smile. The doctor gave a piercing look at the children. Ginny felt like been analysed by Umbridge with a mean look that inspired trouble. She looked back at Sheridan.

"Captain, in the past, the Vorlons had done everything in their power to keeps us from getting our hands in advanced technology. If Lyta is still under their influence, she might be trying to destroy the artefact to keep us from figuring out what it is. She may not even know she's doing it; nonetheless she's a danger to this project and I suggest you keep her under house arrest until we do a little ground work on this thing."

The Captain assured he would consider. This stroke Trent as disappointed, though she didn't show it. Ginny could tell that Captain wasn't going to give the command of his station to an archaeologist. The Commander interfered in the discussion, claiming they'll act if Lyta does anything strange again. She also put very clearly to let _them_ that care of the leading of Babylon 5.

"Suit yourself." – Dr. Trent said, in a somewhat defeated tone. She left but not before looking the Commander straight in the eye. The two women looked like were having a mind-battle. – "But if she endangers any of my crew, we'll take care of her ourselves and worry about the consequences later."

The stare down the two women had reminded Ginny of the bitter hostility between Umbridge and McGonagall. But Ginny was now more certain than never that Trent could be a far more dangerous foe than Umbridge ever was.

"Captain…" – Harry spoke up but Ivanova stopped him. Zack took a small antenna-like device from his pocket a began circling the room.

"We're clear, Captain." – Zack said

"It's for detecting any recorders. I don't think we can trust Dr. Trent." – Sheridan gave a quick explanation for the device. – "Now will you tell me what the hell is wrong with Ron?"

Hermione gave a detailed report on Ron's two-sided obsession with the artefact. The only part she omitted was Kosh's part in it. The three officers were more surprised when she said the word Ron had discovered when he 'scanned' the artefact:

"Harbinger?" – Sheridan wondered. – "I never heard of it. Could that be the name of the race that built that thing?"

"It's possible. There are many races, aside the First Ones, which were older than the Minbari." – Ivanova suggested. Then she looked at the three teens. Her latent telepathy, weak as it was, was telling her they were hiding something. – "But I think there's something you are not telling us."

The three faces were now focused on them. Hermione gave Harry a quick look. He nodded; no point in hiding it now. So Hermione made a brief resume about Kosh still been alive and living inside Ron. Sheridan was the one caught more surprised by the news.

"I see…I'll remind Dr. Trent to keep us posted." – the Captain said. – "You can go see Ron now. Dr. Hobbs is probably done with him now."

_In the MedLab…_

Ron was sitting on a bed inside a room. Dr. Hobbs had just allowed them to visit. Ron would be discharged in half an hour. There was a bedside table with a tray with food. The meal seemed untouched. Hermione hurried to his side and made a quick exam of his face.

"How are you feeling?" – Harry asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine. Just tired." – Ron mumbled.

"Do you have…" – Hermione began but Ron anticipated her.

"I already talked with the Doctor about it. I have no bloody idea why I was awaken last night." – Ron said in a voice overcame by exhaustion. A while later, they left with Harry supporting Ron. The foursome wanted to return to their quarters and catch on their sleep. They passed by Lyta on their way out of the MedLab.

"Lyta, I just wanted to say sorry. You know…for trying to strangle you." – Ron apologized sheepishly. The telepath seemed equally nervous so she accepted the apology with no further question. The group returned to their quarters for another few hours of sleep. However, the only one who actually slept was Ron.

_The next day…_

"Blimey Harry, you could stop following me." – Ron complaint.

"I'm just taking a walk." – Harry replied. The raven-haired boy had been following his friend on the pretext of 'wanting to take a walk with his mate'. Truth be told, Harry was keeping an eye on him and Ron suspected that much but didn't dare to say it out loud. The girls were in their quarters, planning on a spell that might help to solve this whole Ron-problem.

The boys were in a shady corridor of Red Sector. Harry noticed a black-skinned man shaking in his sleep. Suddenly the man woke up violently.

"No way! NO WAY!" – he wrangling. – "THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE. DON'T YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? GIVE IT AWAY!"

"Are you alright?" – Harry asked the tormented man. He risked a glance at Ron only to see his friend walking towards the man in a slow but steady pace. Ron's eyes seemed empty.

"Ron, what…" – Harry asked but then he was showed aside by a tall Centauri who appeared to be in the same trance as Ron. A woman, another man, a Gaim and a Drazi joined them, all surrounding the man.

"THEY'RE LOOKING AT US RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

The screams attracted the attention of two securities. They dispersed the people and took the mad man away, who continued screaming. Just as unexpectedly as it happened, Ron came back to normal.

"What's with that bloke?" – he asked in his most natural tone. Harry simply remained silent, looking at his friend.

In their quarters, Hermione and Ginny were plotting on a spell that would allow one of them to see what's inside Ron's mind while he slept. Ginny wasn't particularly enthusiastic about the idea of 'conspiring on her brother's back'.

"Neither do I nor Harry." – Hermione sighed when Ginny told her about her discomfort about it. – "But we have to learn what is manipulating Ron. It's almost certainly the artefact but we have to be sure."

The girls kept reading and taking notes until Ginny said in a decided voice:

"I'll do it."

Before Hermione had a chance to protest, Ginny stated:

"I know you love him too but he's my brother. I can feel he's been swayed by something like I was used by Riddle. I have to do this."

Hermione eventually agreed. After everything was put in place, the girl took a break to go outside and relax. They saw some strange reactions from different people. A man of short proportions was looking at the ceiling with a silly smile, mumbling:

"Beautiful…God, it's beautiful."

Other people were screaming about horrors that only they could see and they either locked themselves in their quarters or were taken to MedLab.

"_Seems like Ron isn't the only one with problems. I only hope, if it's the artefact causing this, this is worst we will have to deal with._" – Hermione prayed in her mind. After dinner the boys and girls were bidding each other good night. Hermione saw the chance to act.

"_Semitam Somnia!_" – Hermione casted the non-verbal spell. Ron felt a simple hitch in his back where the incantation stroke him but paid it no heed. Hermione nodded to Harry, indicating him that to proceed with his part. In his and Ron's quarters, Harry awaited awaken until Ron fell asleep.

In the girl's quarters, Ginny was lying in her bed while Hermione was standing ready to perform the rest of the incantation on Ginny when Ron felt asleep. The spell was split in two parts. The first was to be applied on the person who had the dream. While that person slept, the second part was to be casted on the person who was to dwell in that dream.

The computer in their room lighted up and beeped two times. That was Harry's signal. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny forehead.

"Best of luck. _Semitam Somnia: aperit!"_ – Hermione pronounced softly and Ginny immediately fell asleep.

It felt like hours but eventually Ginny re-opened her eyes. The scenario was blue-nighty and she could make out soft howls. The clouds were dark-purple and the moon was a featureless orb of light. Her clothes had changed; she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Looking at her surroundings, she realized she was at the border of a sort of city in a crater. The buildings were short and lined up, making narrow streets that converted all to the centre of the city. In that centre was a tall dark deformed tower that reached the dark-blue sky. Beams of light shoot from the ground of the city into the sky, illuminating the streets. Around the tower were floating platforms with buildings. These floating platforms were based on stalactites.

Then Ginny noticed she wasn't alone. At her right was a young Centauri man she recognized as Vir Cotto. At her left was a broad figure. It had no arms. The shoulders (which comically reminded her of a toilet seat) and serpent-like-head were made of light-brown metal. The face had no features, only a glowing green-yellow eye. The rest of the body, from the feet(?) to the shoulders was covered in a dark, adorned fabric like a shower curtain. Ginny never saw it before but recognized what that was. It was a Vorlon Encounter Suite. It was different from the purple one of the Vorlon imposter, though.

"What is this place?" – Ginny asked to the Vorlon. She had a pretty good hunch of who that Vorlon was. Since this was Ron's dream, only one of those aliens could be found in here.

"It has always been here." – the figure said. The voice was deep and sounded old. Ginny only heard it once before, but she could tell who it was. It was Kosh!

"K…Kosh?" – she asked. – "What is this? Why are you here?"

"They promised." – a new voice on the opposite side of Kosh said. It was Ron. – "If we help them come here, they'll let us go there."

"Who?" – a new voice asked. Ginny turned to the left and saw Commander Ivanova standing between her and Vir Cotto. Unlike Ron, Vir and Kosh, she didn't seem hypnotized by the dark city. – "What is it?"

"You shouldn't ask questions like that." – Vir warned her. Then several Centauri women appeared dancing around Vir and the delighted man left, taken by the women. Ron and Kosh disappeared in a blink of an eye. Only Ivanova and Ginny remained.

Right then, the scenario changed radically. The wind blew, the sky turned black like coal, the clouds roared and a red fire raged from the streets. The peaceful and somewhat attractive look of the city mutated into a feeling of anger and hunger. It knew the two women wouldn't go there and wouldn't do as it said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a long tentacle attaching itself to the cheek of the distracted Commander. It was too late for Ginny to warn her. The tentacle grabbed Ivanova and it took her to a hideous creature. A creature like Ginny had never seen before. It was big, with six tall, dark, sharp legs attached to a blue insectoid body with six red eyes like the fire in the city. It looked like a giant tick.

Ginny searched for her wand but never found it in time. The tentacle of another creature caught her. The last thing Ginny saw was Ivanova disappeared into the creature's horrid mouth. Next Ginny herself was eaten.

That night, in Blue Sector, both Ginnevra Weasley and Susan Ivanova screamed at the top of their lungs, waking up from their shared nightmare.

_That morning…_

Ginny's scream hadn't woken Hermione. The older girl had stood awake to watch for Ginny. Unfortunately, the sleep eventually claimed her. By the time Ginny screamed, Hermione was sound asleep.

Harry was now ridding on his Starfury, performing patrol duty with his squad. Ron had been excused by Captain Sheridan so that the girls could work on his situation. Ginny had told everything she saw in her…make that, Ron's dream. It wasn't very clear, so in order to figure it out further, they followed Ron, both concealed by the Cloak of Invisibility. They had to be careful not to bump into anyone.

"A big black city with a big black tower in the middle that looked like a dead tree with no branches?" – Hermione questioned silently. Ron was now in the Zocalo. The place was noisy so there was no point in keeping their voices down, but Hermione didn't want to take the risk of Ron hearing them.

"And the alien looked like a giant tick." – Ginny confirmed in the same tone. Her voice shook a little; she wasn't used to be scared. – "It was…scary."

Then Ron was surrounded by a Brakiri, three Drazi, a Minbari, a Hyach, a man and a woman. The group walks like a unit trained to act like a whole.

"Who are they?" – Ginny asked, confused. Ron didn't look at any of his new 'companions', but it was as if he knew them. The group went into a transport tube. Been too cramped, the girls couldn't enter. The doors closed and Ginny nearly cursed.

"No problem. I have casted a spell to track Ron when he left his quarters." – Hermione gestured her wand, but nothing happened. She tried again.

"So?" – Ginny asked.

"It's blocked. Something is blocking the spell." – Hermione whispered.

"What?" – Ginny squealed a bit too loud.

"Someone is blocking the spell. I can't track him through magic. We have to look for him."

"Fine. Let's first look for a place to take off the Cloak." – Ginny said. – "I only hope Ron doesn't get into trouble with those blokes."


	5. Revolt

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else.**

**Chapter 5: Revolt**

Bill Morishi, one of the IPX lead scientists and partner of Dr. Trent, was having breakfast in a café of Red Sector. The balding Asian man was eating peacefully, taking a small break to look over some papers on the artefact. The man casually look at the right and saw a group of inter-racial people staring at him at some distance. A bald Brakiri, three Drazi, a Religious Caste Minbari, a female Hyach and three Humans. The Humans were an adult man, a blond woman and a carrot-top teenager soon to reach adulthood.

Morishi dismissed them and continued on his small amount of paperwork and took a sip of his water. The scientist felt the bystanders approaching, now surrounding his line of sight. One of them, the young man, stepped forward as their spokesperson. Now Morishi could take a close look at him. The boy's face was freckled, blue-eyed and stood tall.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I could do for you?" – Morishi asked politely, focusing his gaze on the young boy. Neither he nor his 'associates' spoke. Morishi dismissed that as a silly prank and returned to his meal, commenting. – "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Now the young red-haired man spoke with a British accent. His voice was neutral, but sounded like he was scolding the xeno-archaeologist.

"You're not moving fast enough."

Morishi looked at him with a blank stare. The boy didn't give any further explanation.

"You have to go faster, you have to make it work." – he added and the small crowd slowly parted ways, leaving a confuse and somewhat worried Morishi.

The boy who spoke to the xeno-archaeologist, Ronald Weasley walked away, heading to Blue Sector. He had tried to talk with that Deaf One, but it hadn't worked, like the wizard expected. But there was someone else among the Deaf Ones he could convert into their Cult.

"_The two female Deaf Ones are looking for you. I have blocked their tracking abilities. They shall not bother us."_ – Kosh, the Vorlon in Ron's mind spoke in a neutral tone. He, like his host, could hear the call. At first he tried to fight it. But in the end he fell to hypnotic calling of the Ancient Hunger, like he had done so 2 million years ago.

How foolish the Vorlon had been to fight such seductive call! They were the masters! They would come soon or later to offer the wonders of the Promised City to their fateful Cult. The Deaf Ones, those who did not hear the call, would perish in the process.

As a Vorlon, he despised those who put order and discipline below their own desires. The question 'What do you want?' was an insult and a crime among his people. None of that matters, now. Because Kosh wanted the city and he also wanted who was awaiting him there.

_In the transport tube to Blue Sector…_

Elizabeth Trent, the Field Co-ordinator scientist and leader of the dubbed '_AIP'_, Artefact Investigation Project, would be steaming through her hears if she was a pressure cooker. She had just been giving an ultimatum by Sheridan. If Trent didn't give him any reports on their findings of the artefact in forty-eight hours, the _good captain_ would cancel the deal and banish IPX from the sector. He even hinted that the artefact would be destroyed in the process.

It had been five days since IPX appeared and took over the investigation. Although the corporation kept their end of the bargain in bringing the much needed food and supplies to the station in exchange for their allowance in studying the artefact, Trent kept the results hidden from Sheridan.

And why shouldn't she? That thing was covered in Vorlon writing. She had a small theory on what the object was and if she was right, the next place in the history books would be hers!

Unfortunately that morning, Sheridan came to her in the Red Sector hallway and began nagging her about any data on the artefact she might have collected. Dr. Trent was used to deal with pesky people like that. Usually, they were 'common simpleton people' who knew nothing about xeno-archaeology.

"With all due respect, Captain, this is _not_ your area of _expertise_." – she had told him. – "…I could study that thing for five years let alone five days and still not crack it. Science does not pay attention to a clock…"

But that didn't convince him. What shocked Trent was that Sheridan recognized the Vorlon markings she registered on her clipboard. Turns out the Captain was once married to a xeno-archaeologist and he picked up a few things. He knew a few things about surface scans, magnetic resonances and other analysis procedures IPX did in their digs. How would she have guessed a 'simple Earthforce Captain would know Vorlon'?

"I'm giving you another forty-eight hours. Then I want a report on your findings. If I don't like what I see, I am pulling the plug. Is that clear?" – Sheridan said sternly.

"Whatever, Captain Mussolini." – Trent retorted. Sheridan ignored that. Now the ambicious doctor was in the transport tube on her way to the secondary C'n'C that her crew was using as an operation command centre.

When the doors of the transport tube opened, she saw a young, freckled, carrot-top face waiting for her. Trent immediately noticed the Starfury pilot suit he was wearing.

"What are you doing here? This area is reserved to IPX personnel only." – she scolded the boy.

"You must move faster. You must open it." – the boy, Ronald Weasley said neutrally.

"Look, if this is one of the Captain's charades to get on my notes get lost." – she berrated and prepared told walk around him. Ron stopped her; he was going to let this Deaf One walk away when the promise of the Ancient Hunger was at stake. With the help of his Vorlon 'associate', Ron showed Elizabeth Trent the city with the intent to make her hear the call.

_With our favourite Commander…_

Susatchka Ivanova, aka Susan, had seen many crazy things in her Russian years, especially after she was assigned to Babylon 5. She just exited Zack's office from an interrogation on Desmond Modichenko, better known has Deuce, the criminal king of the underworld of B5. The man tried to open the airlocks which could have caused the station to explode by decompression from the inside out, killing himself and everyone else. Which made no sense; Deuce was famous for been a survivors. There's no way he would commit suicide.

Things got even stranger when he mentioned he wanted to go outside to see the artefact:

"It's calling me…It's calling all of us. They know who we are. They're in the city." – he had said with a dreaming gaze.

"What city?" – Ivanova asked him.

"You know. You've been there. You've seen it. I can tell just by looking at ya." – he had said those words while looking at her with the same distant, dreaming look. – "We belong to them y'know. And they're going to come for us, soon."

Zack grew impatient with Deuce and had him transferred to MedLab so see if the doctors could detect any sign of mental instability. Zack immediately dismissed that as a load of 'crazy-mumblings'.

As a Russian Jew, she was sceptical and always tried to find a reasonable explanation for every enigma she came across. Same happened when certain 4 teenagers claiming to possess supernatural abilities appeared out of nowhere in B5.

Thinking about those four people reminded her that one of them, Ginny, had been in her dream. During the so called dream, the girl appeared to be the only one that maintained her mind 'unhypnotized'.

Maybe it was her latent telepathic heritage or maybe she was just going paranoid like Garibaldi; But that had definitely something to do with the artefact and she bet one year of pay that it would make her have to work unpaid, unslept extra hours.

She walked to the transport tube to oversee the activities in C'n'C.

_Meanwhile with Hermione…_

Hermione Granger was frustrated and worried. She had sought out everywhere for Ron. I her search the witch winded up in the transport tube (why don't they just call it elevator?) with Vir Cotto.

Casting a momentary glance at the Centauri, she noted that he seemed much jollier than the time she spotted him exiting Sheridan's office the other day. The same jolly attitude Ambassador Mollari had greeted her that time she and Ron came bargaining for some plants they required for a potion to help Garibaldi.

Soon she learnt that Londo Mollari wasn't known for his merry personality. More like for his liking of younger females and expensive liquors. Mollari reminded Hermione of Professor Slughorn. Both were old men that past their prime and enjoyed their comfort of luxury but Mollari seemed to be more of a warrior. G'Kar had told her that, despite him not liking to admit it, Mollari was a patriotic who would fight to his last breath for his people. Though Hermione didn't see her potion's Master as a coward, she knew him well enough to admit he wouldn't stand up in the face of danger as quickly as Mollari would.

Then Commander Ivanova came into the tube with a depressed look. She complimented Hermione with a simple bow of head.

"Good afternoon, Commander!" – Vir greeted.

"Hello Vir." – Ivanova gave him a quick smile just to be polite. The Russian Earthforce appeared to be having a hard day. Ivanova was definitely the 'McGonagall' of the command staff. Hard, severe, a pretty tough costumer. However, the Commander's seriousness didn't appear to come from years of experience but rather from painful memories. As if she prevented herself from feeling too much joy because she knows it's somehow doomed to end.

"I should tell you two that" – Vir turned to both females, not losing his merry smile. – ", only because it's a sign of good luck among my people that…I saw you Commander in a dream, last night. And your friend, Miss Weasley, too."

"Did you?" – Ivanova replied, paying him little heed. Hermione was even more uninterested. She was far more preoccupied with her boyfriend's whereabouts. She was now going to check on Blue Sector. The doors of the tube opened to a hallway and both women left.

"There was this city. This gorgeous place. Believe it or not, Mr. Weasley and Ambassador Kosh were there, too." – this last statement made Hermione stop on her exit of the tube. Ivanova copied her and both were now looking at the Centauri.

"A big black city?" – Ivanova asked.

"With a big black tower in the middle like a dead tree with no branches?" – Hermione said. This earned her a surprised glare from Ivanova.

"Yes! Yes, that's amazing!" – Vir's happy face turned into one of surprise.

"Vir do you remember what happened to me?" – Ivanova inquired.

"And to Ginny?"

"Yes, yes! As a matter of fact I do! I…" – Vir's surprise turned into hesitation. – "I wasn't going to mention that part."

"What happened?"

"You were killed. Eaten actually by _something_. And next Miss Weasley was eaten, too. I really didn't got a good look at creature." – the Centauri said in his trademark nervous, uncomfortable tone.

"Vir, did it look like…like a…" – Ivanova stammered, not remembering fully what her predator looked like.

"A giant blue tick?" – Hermione suggested. Ivanova gave the witch a stunned look.

"I don't know what a thick is." – Vir said. – "I'm sorry but I have to go. Good day!"

The doors closed and the girls stood on that level. The Commander turned to the girl. Both were thinking the same thing. No words were necessary. Hermione took off searching for Ron (again). Ivanova went for her Link.

"Ivanova to Sheridan!"

"_Sheridan, go!"_ – the captain's voice sounded through the device.

"I think we have a problem with the artefact."

_With Harry…_

Harry Potter was flying in his Starfury with the rest of the squadron. He had been missing Quidditch for a long time, but flying in space was a good consolation. The sky was full of stars, each start reminded him a Snitch that was still to be caught.

However, Harry couldn't appreciate that today, knowing that Ron had his 'problem'. Some other teenager wizard wouldn't be too worried about it, but as Ron usually stated, the mad things always happened to them.

"_Zeta Squadron, this is Sheridan. Do you receive?_" – the captain's voice sounded in the cabin from his ship, waking Harry from his thoughts.

"This is Zeta Squadron Leader." – Warren Keffer said.

"_Return to base, now! And make sure you have weapons running hot!"_ – Harry had a feeling the 'mad thing' had just happened.

_Back in B5…_

In one of the Observation Domes, an inter-racial group of spectators was watching as four maintenance workers moved an energy cell that Dr. Trent had her people modify to power up the gate for the master to crossover.

Ronald Weasley (and Kosh through him) observed the event along with their brothers and sisters of the Cult, silent. Just watching. None of them smiling, nor crying out in victory. When he met Trent he had brought her into their Cult. And now thanks to her, the doorway was ready to be cleared for the Ancient Hunger. By now, the Deaf Ones already knew but it made little difference. The door was opening.

Then the masters, the Ancient Hunger, spoke to them again. A new task was put before them. Ron left the done, accompanied by his Cultist brothers and sisters. Hell was breaking loose in the station and was about to be broken even more in Cobra Bay 2.


	6. Memory

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. Lyta's program will give some additional information than it did in the movie. I took the additional info from a few non-cannon sources, but mostly came from **_**'Babylon 5 The Roleplaying Game – Thirdspace'**_

**Chapter 6: Memory**

Chief of Security Zack Allan was down by the entrance of Cobra Bay 2, where the Fighters were stuck in the Cobra Bays. The doors to the bays were locked due to the power drain caused by artefact when it went online. There were other power losses all over the station.

"C'n'C, we have no power to the bay doors." – Zack communicated through his Link.

"_This is C'n'C_" – replied Lieutenant Commander Corwin. – "_We're redirecting power to the bay hatches, but we're having power drains all over the station."_

Zack's Link beeped. He had another call.

"Stand by." – Zack pressed another button and put the Corwin on wait. – "_Zack here, go."_

"_Chief, we're having a massive fight in the Zocalo. Some people just barged in here and started a fight for no reason. This is escalating!"_ – a security communicated. Zack had a third call coming.

"_Zack"_ – it was Lou Welch. – "_We're dealing with an outbreak of fighting in Green Sector. Even some of our guys are fighting us! This just started now like random violence!"_

"Rats! Ok, take them down with all necessary force. Go hand-to-hand to avoid killing anybody. You need back up?"

"_I already called for some. But we're having trouble keeping them down. They don't care about their own safety if it means to take out just one of…"_ – the line went dead.

"Lou? Lou?!" – Zack called out but no answer. He then noticed a group of civilians approaching. He recognized Ron in the front. Better keep some order before they too broke hell lose on his watch!

"You are all in violation of Station Rule 22 – V3A. That means 'get the hell out of here'!" – Zack stated loud and clear to dissuade the newcomers from their possible riot. His security patrol put themselves between the door to the bay and the civilians. As he feared it made no effect. Ron quickly took out his wand and pointed at the Narn Security in front of him:

"Relashio!" – the Narn was tossed away and that triggered the fight. Nothing would stop him and his Cultist brothers and sisters to prevent the Starfuries from launching; such was the will of the Ancient Hunger.

_Close by…_

Ginny half-ran half-walked, unknowingly heading to the Cobra bays. Everywhere were station-goers running around in panic. Red alerts were shrieking. The young witch feared that her brother had something to do with this.

"Stupefy!" – she heard the voice she always recognized. It was Ron. Ginny hurried and arrived at the Cobra bay where Ron was casting destructive spells, wreaking havoc. There people fighting everywhere, mostly were Security against civilians.

"Bombard…" – Ron had his wand drawn at Zack.

"Protego!" – she fired her own spell, preventing Ron from blasting the head of Security away.

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing?" – she squealed hysterically. Her brother turned his attention to her and pointed his wand at her.

"Confringo!" – Ginny's reflexes were her salvation. She threw herself to the left, performing a spell of her own in the process.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" – Ron was faster than she was. – "Depulso!"

"Protego!" – Ginny countered with her own Invisible Shield, but somehow it didn't hold. Ginny was hurled away like a frisbee. Ron had his wand ready for a final strike on his sister.

"Avada Kedav…" – Ron shrieked as electricity flowed through his body. Behind him, Zack had fired an electric charge from his PPG into Ron's back. The wizard fell on the ground, knocked out. Ginny quickly attended to him.

"Don't worry. He's just out cold." – Zack assured her. The fighting was decreasing; thankfully most of Security there were Narns, who were among the physically strongest aliens. Nobody had paid close attention to the pair of teenagers exchanging blows of energy due to the violence. Zack had one of his men taking Ron's unconscious body to a holding cell. Ginny decided to take his wand, when nobody was looking.

"What's happening here? Is it the artefact?" – Ginny finally asked.

"It's no doubt the artefact!" – Zack answered. – "It's sending some telepathic waves that are turning people into homicidal maniacs and now it's draining all the energy on the station!"

"But wh…" – Ginny question had to wait, Zack just had someone contacting him from his Link.

"Zack, go."

"_Chief, we have a problem with the kid! We left him in the cell but he woke up and burned through the door. He's…"_ – the line went dead, only the sound of static.

"Malcolm! Malcolm, what happened?" – Zack urged but no answer came.

Elsewhere in the Blue Sector, Ron's eyes were glowing white with explosive energy. Both the wizard and the Vorlon within him were angered with murderous desire and the power to blast Babylon 5 from the inside out.

_Outside the station…_

The artefact remained silent in space, hovering between the station and the jumpgate, continuing to absorb the power it needed to start its mechanical procedure. There was a translucentlayer of energy covering the object like a shield.

Just then, Zeta squadron appeared, one of them been piloted by Harry Potter. The wizard eyed the object with a sense of wonder and slight fear. He was never a master of Legilimency, but he could tell something bad…and _hungry_… was peeking at him from the artefact. He just wanted to close his eyes or turn his ship around just to not have to look at the thing.

"_Alright, the bays have got power back. Form up on me. We're gonna join with Delta Squadron."_ – Keffer said. Harry watched as another squadron was launched from the station. – "_We're moving. Delta Squadron will give the first blow. We will follow and fire after they're done. We can't get to close or it will kill our engines. We've gotta hit it all in the same place and hope the accumulated effect deals some damage."_

Harry motioned his bird to follow his squad leader. Somehow, Harry doubted that would work. He would bet his broom as the artefact was making Ron and everyone else going mental. The artefact might be just and object but Harry could tell it was been controlled by something aware.

He thought of Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He hoped they would be safe. But any thought of hope was then like devoured by the feeling of fear and despair. For a moment Harry thought of Dementors, but he could feel it was coming from the artefact.

_Back on the station…_

"Stupefy!" – Hermione casted the spell into a Narn that was charging towards Delenn. The Ambassador thanked her with a nod. They had stumbled across each other in a hallway of Red Sector. The sound of the alarm horning and red lights flashing was already becoming monotonous. The witch was still in her search for Ron.

"_Security to station personal and guests. Circling has become critically dangerous. We are imposing immediate curfew and lockdown. Do not, for any reason, leave your quarters! I repeat, for your own safety stay inside."_ – Zack's voice sounded amplified through all the station.

"Have you seen Ron?" – Hermione asked her in a hurry.

"Yes, he was been taken to a holding cell." – Delenn answered promptly.

"A cell?" - Hermione spoke slowly. She eyed some other rioters been taken away by Security. – "So he is… with _them?_"

"I'm afraid so." – Hermione sighed at Delenn reply. At least now she knew Ron was safe and away from harm…or from causing it. – "I'm going to Lyta. She may be able to help."

"It's artefact isn't it?" – Hermione asked rhetorically as the two women ran to their destination. It seemed rather obvious, now. Delenn just nodded.

"I believe the artefact is Vorlon origin. It has Vorlon hieroglyphs all over it." – Delenn resumed. They arrived at Lyta's quarters, a door with the number 22. Surprisingly enough, John Sheridan appeared on the spot from the other corner.

"Looks like you had the same idea." – Sheridan nodded acknowledging their presence.

"It seemed the logical choice." – Delenn replied. Sheridan opened the door with his ID Card. The three entered the room, Hermione with her wand pointing. She sensed something wasn't right. The walls were all wrote on with the same phrase written in black chalk, over and over again: '_There is danger…Remember'_. Every paper, every object in the room was out of place and had the same phrase written.

"We tried to stop it" – Hermione nearly gasped when she heard the voice. She turned around and saw Lyta standing behind them. Her eyes were glowing in white light. Her voice was hypnotic, monotonous. – "…Tried to warn you. We failed and now it is too late."

The three newcomers approached the telepath in trance.

"The door is opening."

_Meanwhile…_

As expected, the Starfuries made no damage to the energy field, let alone the artefact. When the laser fired struck the field, it merely caused waves of light expanding through it, like a rock tossed at a lake.

"_Alright, let's move."_ – Keffer commanded. Harry prepared to pilot a b-line towards the target.

"_Zeta leader, look at the artefact."_ – someone else from his squad urged. Harry watched with wonder, growing suspicion and slight fear as the central spot, which had a hieroglyph similar to an S glowed. The energy shield dissipated but that wasn't motive to cheer. The vertical support elevated inside the upper horizontal structure. It was no longer a T.

Next, the artefact appeared to have split open in half, though the two half were still connected by the down corner. For a moment, the artefact resembled a Y, but that changed in less than a second. The two upper corners were then connected by a couple of lined up growing spikes.

The centre of the artefact was now a triangle in which a battle ship could easily fit in.

"I don't like this." – Harry whispered.

_Back with Lyta…_

"Who are you?" – Delenn asked.

"An echo of what was… a memory… a warning imbedded in the thoughts of each generation and passed on to the next." – to Hermione it sounded like 'she' wasn't even sure about that it was. – "We were exploring memories when the device was found that activated this memory…this message."

Hermione began putting the pieces the together. If there was still any doubt the artefact was Vorlon origin, that doubt was dead and gone now. Lyta had confessed the Vorlons altered her, even put some programs inside her she was still trying to discover and test.

She heard Sheridan telling that Lyta still had some of the programs Vorlons put in her mind, even though they were gone forever. 'Lyta' confirmed that; it was the memory of the all Vorlon race. The memory of their greatest mistake which originated all other mistakes: the error of pride.

The scenario around them disappeared. Hermione could only see now yellow ships she immediately recognized as Vorlon, passing by a white planet. The Captain and Delenn were gone but Hermione deduced they were seeing what she was seeing.

"_1,5 million of your years ago, we had travelled to a thousand worlds. We brought order, discipline."_ – the Vorlon memory spoke in her thoughts. The ships Hermione could see looked like the Vorlon transports she witnessed in the battle of Coriana VI. However some were gigantic, while others were smaller versions with slight different features. – "_We appeared to them as beings of light."_

"_They saw us as emissaries from the Universe. They saw us as Gods._" – the memory continued as the ships went through a blue vortex and into Hyperspace. – "_And we in our pride, began to believe them."_

"_We believe that we were superior to the Universe that gave us birth. We believed we could transcend this dimension. That we belonged to another, higher plane. And in the end, in terms you could understand, we resolved to build the gates of Heaven itself."_

That sounded like the Vorlons. Ever prideful to admit their mistakes or their arrogance. Hermione recalled Lorien telling her on Z'ha'dum how the Vorlons created the wizards and then tried to exterminating them, just because they didn't come out like their creators wanted them to.

The Shadow War was the same thing; Hermione remembered when Sheridan and Dellen discussed with the Vorlons and Shadows, respectably. The formers appeared to be more arrogant than the later; the Vorlons probably saw themselves as the incarnation of perfection.

Hermione focused again on what the racial memory was showing. The ships jumped back into normal space. There was a dark yellow-red ringed planet, but that wasn't what drove Hermione's attention was the artefact surrounded by more Vorlon ships. It reminded her of bees crawling and flying around a hive.

"_We applied all out wisdom, all out knowledge to opening a door to another dimension. A place we believed was the '_Realmof Souls'_, the foundation for all life…we would touch the face of God and in so doing, become Gods ourselves."_

The vision went away and Hermione was back in 'Lyta's' quarters with the in trancetelepath undisturbed. Hermione took a quick look at Delenn and Sheridan. They also seemed disoriented for a moment.

"The gate was built and it was not until it was opened that we remembered one minor fact: A door can swing both ways. And our door did so. We had found our way to Heaven. But the angels that came from it appeared with no demands or words of warning; they simply came with an unsociable hunger."

Hermione finally put another piece together in the puzzle:

"Harbinger!" – she exclaimed and both adults looked at her for a quizzing moment.

"Yes, that is the name we dubbed them: Harbingers or the Ancient Hunger." – 'Lyta' explained.

"But who…what are they?" – Sheridan asked. At this, 'Lyta' paused.

_With the artefact…_

The triangular opening flashed in light and a semi-translucent substance filled that space. Harry for a moment thought he was back in the Department of Mysteries, staring at the archway of the whispers. The ghostly substance transformed into a whirlpool of green, blue and white light.

Harry felt something coming. It was the hungry mind from before. It was coming for them! All of them!

"There's something coming." – Harry said to every other pilot.

"_What's that, Zeta 4?_" – Keffer questioned.

"There's something coming through that thing!"

"_Negative, the scanners don't…"_ – Keffer reply was interrupted by something that was actually coming through the artefact. It was a ship, a small ship. Maybe a Fighter. It was white-brown, shaped like an exotic long-petal flower. The rear of the ship - probably were the thrusters - looked like a five-tip star.

A second similar ship appeared and stood by the doorway like the previous ship.

_Back in Lyta's quarters…_

"They are a power beyond comprehension. A hunger beyond understanding." – 'Lyta' spoke poetically with a distressed expression. – "They are anti-life itself. Older even than we were. Telepathic all of them."

"They modified the gate so that it enhances their telepathic impulses. Created an army of our own people, called the Harbinger Cult, willing to die for them. They showed that Cult the image of a city that ius supposed to represent Heaven. A place where they can have what they most crave for."

"A big black city with a tower in the middle." – Hermione whispered more to herself than to the others. 'Lyta' nodded.

"Yes, but the city doesn't exist _anywhere_. It's an empty promise for those who are willing to follow the orders of the Harbingers. They use the Cult to open the gate from this side so they can come here. Once the Cultists are no longer necessary they are devoured."

"After the gate was opened for the first time, the Cult formed by members of our race tried to destabilize us so we couldn't destroy the gate in time. We've fought them and the Harbingers back, disabled the device, but…those of us controlled by their influence jumped into Hyperspace before we could stop them and took the gate with them."

"Only one of the Harbinger Cultist was captured, saved and restored from their control: Kosh." – 'Lyta' revealed and not even Hermione avoided the look of surprise.

Everything made sense now! Ron had said a part of him wanted to worship the artefact while the other feared it. It was Kosh all along! The old Vorlon was nervous because he knew what the artefact was, but since he had once been controlled by it, a part of him was probably vulnerable to it.

Ginny said she had seen both Ron and Kosh in the dream. That could only mean both were hypnotized by the Harbingers.

It wasn't surprising in Ron's case. This was like the Mirror of Erised. But in their first year, Ron hadn't been seduced by the mirror reflection. What had he seen in the dark city that had bent him into hurting other people?

Lost in her musings, Hermione almost lost track of the Captain's second question.

"What do they want?"

"To destroy all life that is not their own." - 'Lyta' lowered her head in apparent grief. – "They believe only they have the right to exist in the Universe. That all other life forms are inferior and must be exterminated. In their own Universe, they have destroyed thousands of races and continue to destroy thousands more."

'Lyta' paused for a moment.

"Because of our pride, they now were are. They watched us from within the dead worlds they destroyed and now infest. Waiting for a chance to come here…and destroy."

When Delenn asked why the Harbinger couldn't build a gate from their Universe.

"The door must be opened on both sides. The door on their side is always opened. Close the door in our side and they cannot come through. After the battle, we've spent the next few centuries searching for it, hoping to find it and destroy it."

"But" – 'Lyta' sighed sadly, as if disappointed with herself. – "once again, our pride got in our way. With the Shadow War approaching a 1000 years ago, we focused again into achieving our control over the Younger Races. We decided that the gate was lost forever and keeping searching for it was a foolish errand not worthy of superior beings like us."

"But even though we told ourselves the gate was gone forever, we always feared this day would come, that our error would re-surface. Our mistake must be erased forever, this time. The Harbingers must be stopped or hundreds of worlds will die." – 'Lyta's' last words were a pleading, but Hermione heart sank. If even First Ones like the Vorlons, who built the gate and were countless millions of years ahead of them, had trouble dealing with the Harbingers, what chance did a meek diplomatic space station cut off from its own government, guarded by a minor fleet of Rangers and Minbari had?

"How?" – Sheridan asked, his tone of voice indicating he saw no hope either. 'Lyta' approached him and took his face in her hands.

"Learn." – 'she' said. And then brilliant beams of light travelled from Lyta's body to the Captain's, giving him the knowledge he needed.

**The reason why Harry felt the presence of Dementors when he got close to the gate will be explained in a one-shot sequel I'm planning. It's called 'Our Sin' and consists in Kosh revealing what happened to the wizards.**


	7. Battle

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. In this chapter, Hermione casting spells from a Minbari Sharlin Cruiser C'n'C is a bit farfetched but putting her in a White Star was already used.**

**Chapter 7: Battle**

Harry saw two more vessels coming from the vortex of light. The now four ships stood in position. They flashed for a moment and a thin layer of light, a new force field, formed and surrounded the artefact. The four flower-like ships remained inside the shield.

"_All birds, form up on me. We're gonna take that thing down. If those guys get in your way, blow them sky-high!"_ – Keffer's voice held determination, which Harry shared none. The feeling of prey-like dread continue, like he was a rabbit hiding deeper and deeper in his burrow and the unknown vessels were four wolves trying to digging up the burrow. He had his wand attached to his arm, just in case.

He motioned his Starfury towards the target, following Keffer and his finger kissed the button to fire. The effect was the same that had on the previous force field: none. But this time, things didn't end like that. The four vessels began moving onto them.

Harry noticed the flower-structure of each ship had three of what appeared to be stamens. The three tips burst in a flash of fire and the ships fired what appeared to be fire balls against Harry and his team.

"_Break off! Break off!"_ – Keffer shouted. Unfortunately, one of the fire balls had hit one of his thruster-wings, immobilizing his Starfury.

"_Direct hit! Speed decreased by 30%! No damage to life support reported!"_ – the computer of Harry's Starfury spoke in its monotonous voice. The flower ship was coming to finish him off. Harry didn't hesitate for a second.

"Depulso!" – Harry urged in a whisper. The flower-vessel that was about to shot him down was hurled away. When it regained control, the ship retreated with its sisters back to the guarding of the vortex.

"_Zeta 4, are you ok?"_ – one of the other pilots asked, approaching Harry. – "_Can you still navigate?"_

Without letting anyone seeing him, Harry aimed his wand at the damaged wing and whispered:

"Reparo!" – hopefully, the crippled wing was mostly repaired.

"Ye…Affirmative!" – Harry almost had missed that one. He still wasn't used to the military talking. Flying always made him relax. When he flew, he was in his element and all fears and doubts were erased. Though in space there was no sky, so it was slightly different. Nevertheless that difference never bothered him before.

Today, he had just experienced how wrong he had been about said difference. He retreated like the rest of his team to the station.

_Back inside…_

Hermione, Delenn and Sheridan left 'Lyta' to her Vorlon musings. Sheridan explained that whatever 'Lyta' had done, he learnt how the gate worked and how it could be destroyed.

When he was done giving the instructions, Hermione asked.

"Couldn't we just try to close the gate before they come? I could try…"

"Not, it won't work." – Sheridan rebuffed. – "The gate can only be close by who opened. The first time, the Vorlon only were able to close it because they were the ones who opened. This time, the Harbingers were the ones who broke the lock. We have to destroy it from the inside out."

He then told them his plan to get inside the artefact to blow it up. Hermione knew it was a suicide mission. Sheridan was suggesting the most dangerous space-walk he had ever taken; perhaps the most dangerous _anyone_ had ever taken before.

He would fly to the artefact protected only by a space suit, in the middle of what would be a space battle zone! Hermione risked a glance at Delenn and saw the wariness in her eyes. But she also saw confidence. The woman knew it had to be done.

"I have to go alone, Delenn." – with that, Sheridan departed. Delenn gave a silent worried sigh before turning to Hermione.

"Could you please come with me to the ship?" – she asked. – "Your talent could be useful."

Hermione just nodded. She could feel Delenn was as preoccupied with the Captain as she was with Ron.

_Outside…_

Harry's eyes were still stuck on the artefact. It was fortunate that the quartet of vessels that came through the vortex didn't pursue them. They just stood there guarding the gate.

"_As if it needed to be guarded."_ – Harry thought sarcastically. – "_We couldn't even break the shield."_

Every Starfury was holding position between the station and the artefact. Harry thought for a while if he shouldn't have tried one of his spells to break the shield. It could have worked; his Revulsion Jinx worked on one of the flower-ships. If only Hermione was there…she (almost) always had an answer for what was they were dealing with. Harry could only hope they were fine.

"_C'n'C to holding squadrons, more hostile ships are coming through the artefact-jumpgate, in less than an hour. Hold position. Repeat, hold position. We've got reinforcements on the way."_

"_They better get here, soon."_ – Keffer replied. – "_I don't know what's gonna come out that thing, next but I bet good money it's a hell of a lot bigger than we are."_

Harry registered the words of his squad-leader as he observed the vortex shifting. He remembered a spell that could come in handy.

"Longe Conspectus!" – Harry whispered the Far Sight Charm that allowed him seeing things in a great distance. He only had trained this charm in Professor Flitwick's classes and was far from having it perfected like Hermione's.

Nevertheless it was enough for Harry to peek into the vortex and see a terrifying sight: hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands of ships. Most were like the exotic-flower-looking ones. But the most frightening were the big purple ones.

A waving orb of light constituted the centre of the capital ships, with a concave limpet**-**shell-like structure on the back. The front was only covered by the sort of deformed mask. The place where the nose of the mask should be was three large straight appendages, displayed in a vertical line. There was a fourth smaller appendage on the place where the mouth of the mask should be.

"_Those reinforcements better get here soon."_ – Harry cursed/hoped in his mind.

Harry waited, trying to be patient, but in that situation, patience was hard to come by. He began thinking about the prophecy. _One of them must slay the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ It said that neither can live while the other survives, but what would happen if one of them dyed before that encounter?

If Harry was to die in the incoming battle, Voldemort would have nothing to stop him? Are both their lives controlled by _destiny_? If that was true, then Harry wouldn't die in this battle, right?

But, Dumbledore once said that it was his choice, though it would make little difference. If Harry chose to flee the prophecy, Voldemort would still cling to it and would hunt him down, sooner or later. While one of them still followed Trelawney's words, the other had no escape.

Nonetheless, Harry didn't believe in destiny. Maybe, the prophecy 'knew' Harry would die at Voldemort's hands or the other way around, because both had the capacity to survive until that face off happened. What followed that…

Next, his mind drifted back to his friends. He knew they could take care of themselves, but the artefact-induced feeling he had made him think this was an all-new challenge beyond what they had ever seen before. His fears would be confirmed soon enough when the offensive was orchestrated.

Several jumppoints formed above him and two sets of ships came out of the vortexes. He immediately recognized the White Stars, the faster and much smaller light-purple ships. The others were gigantic, blue and looked like angelfishes. It took Harry a moment to recall them as the Minbari cruisers that participated in the battle of Coriana VI.

"_Harry…Harry! Can you hear me?"_ – Harry awake from his mind-drifting by a voice in his head. Only this one wasn't Ron's, it was Hermione's.

"_Yeah, Hermione…how?"_

"_I changed the spell, but no time to explain_." – Hermione said in an uncharacteristic hurry. –_ "Listen, the gate is Vorlon. It's a doorway to a Universe controlled by an ancient evil race called Harbingers."_

"_Wicked."_ – Harry muttered sarcastically. – "_So Ron was right?"_

"_Yeah, but now they're coming here to destroy everything. Ron and many others are under the control of the Harbingers. Sheridan has a plan to destroy the gate, but we have to wait until he is in position."_

"_Ok, but what happened to Ron?"_ – Harry asked.

"_Security took him to a holding cell."_ – Hermione's voice had a hint of sorrow but she disguised it. – "_He'll be safe, for a while."_

"_What is the plan?"_

"_The Captain will signal all ships to hit the force field with every weapon they have. That will drain the energy of the shield in the back of the artefact and the he will enter through that. The only way to destroy the artefact is to plant a bomb inside it."_ – Hermione explained quickly but calmly. – "_I'm going with Delenn to one of the Minbari cruisers. I'll keep the enemy ships away from us. You focus on hitting the artefact."_

"_Got it. Watch it for the flower-ships. They're protected by a shield, too."_ – Harry warned and they broke the contact. That moment was slightly awkward to him. Usually when the group was in a tight situation, it was Harry leading and giving instructions.

A few moments later, he heard Ivanova's voice through the communications.

"_Remember, hold position! Do not fire until ordered."_

"_Don't take too long._" – Corwin from the C'n'C replied. – "_We're tearing the place apart in here."_

_In the Zocalo…_

While a huge battle was waiting to happen outside the station, the inside was being torn apart by smaller ones. The Zocalo was in a mess, with red alerts flashing everywhere. Fires were started all over the place. Furniture was broken and turned into makeshift barricades and weapons. Everyone was wrapped into their own struggles. Whenever someone knocked out their enemy, soon they had a new one to entertain with.

Like swarms of insects clashing with one another, security fought with the Harbinger Cult, who fought with those station-goers and personnel caught in the middle. Ginnevra Weasley, who ignored Zack's warning to go back in her quarters, was running around, discretely casting hexes and minor curses against the Cultist.

"Immobulus! Stupefy! Incarcerous!" – fortunately for her, the Harbinger Cultist seemed to have more determination than brains. They didn't bother to learn from each other's mistakes. They just kept coming, even knowing she would have them paralyzed, unconcious or tied up before they could come close to her.

But the Universe put an end to that wave of luck. A wall in the corridor of the marketplace glowed red like. The metal was melting! The irradiating metal exploded and Ronald Weasley came out of it.

"Bloody Hell! Even without wand he's a menace." – Ginny quoted her brother's catchphrase, witnessing his display of power. She had a pretty good hunch a certain Vorlon was aiding him on that. Ron looked straight to his sister. He still knew who she was, but the Masters, the Ancient Hunger's promise was above everything else. The Ancient Hunger said the promised city would be opened to both him and Kosh if Ginny was taken out of the way.

"Incendio!" – Ron elevated his hand at the ceiling and it immediately burst on fire.

"Stupefy!" – she tried.

"Protego!" – he blocked. – "Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny gasped and barely dodged the green flash. If she was sure her opponent would give her a break, she would have stopped to stun. But Ron would give her no such relief. This was bad! She wouldn't dare killing her own brother, but he was imminently willing to kill her.

"I hope this works! Arachna**-**Bogey!" – a minuscule spider was shot from the tip of Ginny's wand. As it grew closer to the ground, the spider grew and grew, until it was the size of a human torso. This was a hex similar to her Bat-Bogey Hex, only it casted a giant spider instead of a bat. Ginny only hoped that Ron's arachnophobia could make him hesitate. Her hopes sank when Ron didn't look at the creature for more than one second and gesture with his hand, setting the animal on fire.

"Silencio!" – Ron momentary distraction with the spider caught him unprotected, proving once again that the Harbinger Cultists have more determination than brains. The wizard tried to cast a curse but no sound came out of his mouth and hence, no curse was cast. Apparently having a First One inside you doesn't make you invincible. – "Stupefy!"

With that, Ron was out of combat. Ginny dragged his unconscious brother out of the danger zone and left him there, hoping no one would find him. She then tried Glacius Charm to put out the fire and left the place. What Ginny failed to account for was that despite her brother been out, the Vorlon within wasn't.

"_An alternate path must be taken._" – Kosh uttered monotonously in Ron's dormant mind as he began to pour himself out of his Human host.

_In the battle outside…_

Hermione Granger was taken with Delenn aboard her personal Flyer and into one of the war cruisers, the Emphali. They were both in a large dark room where two cones of light illuminated two spots in the floor. Delenn walked to one of them and Hermione walked to the other. There were no noises, only the tickling sounds of crystals clicking against each other, like she usually heard on Delenn's quarters.

The darkness around shifted into the out space. Hermione couldn't help but be amazed. Not even Muggle technology could do anything like that. From what Harry had told her, this should be like seen a memory into Dumbledore's Pensive. It was as if every inch of the outside hull of the Emphali had an eye that was recording everything into that chamber, whose walls were screens.

"The holograms of this room are directly connected to the ship's hull. Can you influence the outside from here?" – Delenn asked.

"I think it's possible." – Hermione nodded.

"_Delenn, you're set?_" – the Commander's voice sounded through the chamber.

"Ready when you are."

"_Alright, we'll wait for Captain's signal and then…"_

"We may not have that much time, Commander." – Delenn stated. Hermione felt a pang of anxiety when she saw dozens of small objects, ships shaped like flowers.

"_Control to assault fleet, break and attack! But target the front of the artefact. I repeat, target the front of the artefact only."_

The allied ships began to separate. The Minbari Fighters were launched. Hermione saw the White Stars, Starfuries and Nials diving first into the front.

The Harbingers opened fire in the form of fire balls. Starfuries and Nials were wiped out with a single shot. Hermione focused on the task ahead.

"Stupefy!" – Hermione tried on a ship coming towards the Emphali. It didn't have the slightest effect. Strange, the shields of the Harbingers lighted up when hit by other ships. However, her Stunning Spell didn't even made it flicker.

Delenn commanded in her native language and a beam of yellow energy fire from the top of the Emphali, overwhelming the Harbinger Fighter and hitting the force field of the gate in the process.

"Confundus! Immobulus!" – Hermione tried once again on two other Harbingers but no result. The Fighter's shield that took the Freezing Charm actually lighted up but had no effect.

"It's not working." – Hermione sighed more to herself than to Delenn. – "Those spells are supposed to work against anything that's alive. Unless…"

She turned to Delenn, the possibility of realization in her face.

"Delenn can you scan the Harbinger ships, to see if they have pilots?" – Delenn nodded and said something else in Minbari. The response from the Emphali's computer also came in Minbari.

"Life sings read negative. They're automated ships!" – Delenn answer completed Hermione's trial of thought. Her spells couldn't affect the Harbinger Fighters in the first place because they were operated by computers and not living minds, unlike the Shadow Vessels.

"Let's see if this works." – Hermione aimed her wand at another Harbinger. – "Reducto!"

The Harbinger stopped and trembled. That spell was enough to affect the enemy but not enough to destroy it. Hermione had noticed the White Stars could only destroy them through persisting fire. She kept reinforcing the spell and after fifteen seconds, the Harbinger vessel finally exploded.

"_Not good enough. Maybe the Blasting Curse could work!"_ – Hermione tried at another one. – "Confringo!"

This time, it only two seconds for the ship to blow up. Hermione gained a triumphant grin on her lips. Now things seemed more even.

_With the Boy-Who-Lived…_

Harry was keeping his attention on his target: the force field. He had given up striking it with spells and chose rather to fire raw energy. From time to time, one of the Harbingers approached him with the intent of blowing him out of the sky. Soon he discovered Confringo was the perfect curse to use against those vessels. Most of the Harbinger forces had been annihilated, but for every of Harbinger ship destroyed, two of the their side were taken out.

Harry saw through the corner of his eye a Starfury firing non-stopping at a Harbinger just a few meters away from it. The shots had no effect whatsoever, simply flickering on the Fighter's shield. Harry pointed the wand at the enemy, intending to save his companion but too late; the Harbinger fired and atomized the pilot.

At first, Harry was like someone had Stunned him. That man – he knew it was a man because the Starfury belonged to a 21-year-old guy named Leo – was trying his best to defend himself but it made no difference. The Harbingers just killed him in a blink, like it was nothing. Like _he_ was nothing.

Anger grew inside Harry. It was a strange anger. Unlike what happened with Sirius, it wasn't anger for losing someone he knew and loved. But it was anger nonetheless. Harry aimed at the Harbinger Fighter and roared:

"Confringo Maxima!" – the murderous vessels exploded, nothing bigger than a fist remaining. Up until that moment, Harry had never appreciated his power. All those Muggle pilots went out there, having no special gift to fight with. All they had were their weapons. And yet, they still fought without hesitating, against a far more advanced enemy. That was real courage, bravery…

"_Control to assault fleet, anyone that has a clear shot of that energy field, take it. Now!_" – the Commander's voice woke him up and Harry focused again on the force field.

_Back with the red-head…_

It was pandemonium! Friends fought friends, lovers tried to kill each other and general chaos ruled the station halls and common areas. Even some of those normally opposed to violence - Vir Cotto, been one those, tried to strangle Zack - found solace in the Harbingers' promises and took up arms. The Cultists kept rioting and only the inability to fight stopped them definitely. They never screamed nor cried out when injured; either the Harbingers took away their pain or the Cultists just ignored it.

"Immobulus!" – Ginny casted a Freezing Charm to one of the rioters. She tried to be do so as unnoticeable as possible, but giving they were quiet frankly in the middle of a war zone, nobody seemed to notice.

She gazed at her left and spotted a Drazi sneaking from behind Zack and kicked the alien before he could stab the man.

"Thanks." – Zack said. He next helped Dr. Franklin getting rid of his attacker.

"We have to move this girl to a MedLab!" – Franklin shouted, aiding a crying young woman bleeding from her leg and her forehead.

"Ron also needs help." – Ginny pointed at where her brother was lying. Zack's Link beeped.

"What is it?"

"_There's an energy-spike in your location."_ – said Corwin. – "_It's off the scale…_"

The rest was the grudging sound of static.

"C'n'C, can you…"

"Look!" – Ginny pointed at her unconscious brother, whose body was glowing. Out of the blue, a yellow form of light emerged from Ron's body. It was long, sot of shaped like a squid. Every non-Cultist in the area stopped for a moment to gaze at the frightening sight it was an enraged Vorlon. Kosh Naranek hovered the scene like a predator stalking his trapped prey from above. It stood like that, rather than attacking anyone. Soon, everyone was focused back on their fights and completely ignored the apparent inactive Vorlon.

"_Se…Security!"_ – Corwin voice came through Zack's Link, over the static.

"Yeah, yeah! Go!" – Zack urged.

"_The energy sss-spike is… condensing e-energy. It'sss gonna blow… th-station!"_

Upon hearing that, Ginny tried every spell, jinxs, hex and curse see could remember. For a few tries, she saw Kosh shaking, but he kept immobile, glowing brighter by the minute. He was going to commit suicide so he could do the Harbingers bidding: destroy the station. Nothing could stop a determined First One!

_Back on the Emphali…_

Hermione was firing complex destructive spells through the holographic chamber. She lost the time until she saw something coming through the artefact.

"Delenn, look!" – Hermione nearly gasped. It was a gigantic sort of ship. It was strange, because it appeared to be opened and hollow. It consisted in an orb of brilliant light held between a shell and a mask with long pikes on the front. Bigger than a Minbari war cruiser, it gave off a sense of terror.

"In Valen's name!" – Delenn sighed dreadfully. – "Delenn to Ivanova. Can you hear me?"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can hear you! What is it?"_

"Look at the artefact Susan." – Delenn said. A few seconds later, Susan responded.

"_We have to re-focus all power on the Harbinger capital ship. If...Hold on, I'm getting something from John."_ – Susan paused for a moment before shouting. – "_All ships, break off! Get the hell out of the way!"_

Delenn immediately gave orders on Minbari and Hermione felt a sudden thrust, like the floor had jolted. The Emphali was pulling back just in time for when the artefact exploded and both women heard the piercing dying screams of the Harbingers within.

_Back on the station…_

Seemed like all was lost. The Cult was overwhelming security and nobody could stop the ready-to-explode Vorlon. And then, out of the blue, the Cultists stopped fighting. Ginny gazed confused at her surroundings. The screams and shouts stopped.

Kosh seemed to be the first to realize what happened, because he quickly dove back into Ron before anyone could notice him. The lights were back on.

Ginny sighed in relief and smiled. It was over. She hurried back to her brother.


	8. Journal (Epilogue)

**Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the plot and nothing else. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning the one-shot sequel '****Our Sin****' to come out soon. Stay tuned! **

**I'm sorry to those who are disappointed because G'Kar, Mollari and Garibaldi didn't show up but I had no idea how to give them more than cameo appearances.**

**Chapter 8: Journal (Epilogue)**

_Hermione Granger's Journal._

_12__nd __June 2261_

_The gate was destroyed and the Harbingers were thwarted from bringing extinction to the galaxy. All was left was to pick up the pieces, treat the wounded and mourn the dead. But we four were glad we had no one to mourn for._

_IPX was helping in the endeavor, though a few days ago they had to cut off all ties to B5 in fear of retaliation from EarthGov. Rumors circle about President Clark getting more and more paranoid by the day._

_After Ron wake up he began frantic apologies to us for acting like _'a mad rampaging bloke'_. We assisted in the cleaning and repairs of the station the best we could. Ron still seems slightly off and crestfallen. He remains regretful that he was swayed by the Harbingers so easily. Maybe I can help him get better…_

_Now Harry is in a pretty much similar state. He seems more distant, but unlike Ron, it's not regret. It's as if he had realized or discovered something truly sad. Ginny is trying to help him spill it out. He has always been a little hard-head when it comes to the fact that he is not _alone_._

_This adventure almost got us all killed, like all the others. However this one was unique in relation with the others. We fought separated and we still won. But I wonder if we'll be victorious if we have to fight Voldemort, all cast apart, as well?_

** And so it ends. I know I hadn't many reviews, but I'm glad I took this one to the end. See next time on ****Our Sin****.**


End file.
